Hydrogen is one of the most desirable energy in the 21st century. Hydrogen produces the most energy during combustion of the same weight of coal, gasoline and hydrogen, and the product of combustion of hydrogen is water without ash and waste gas, and therefore will not pollute the environment; while the main products of combustion of coal and oil are CO2 and SO2, which may cause greenhouse effect and acid rain. Reserves of oil and coal are limited, but hydrogen mainly exists in water, and the only product after combustion is also water, so that hydrogen can be generated continuously and will never run out. Hydrogen is widely distributed, and water is a large “warehouse” of hydrogen and contains 11% hydrogen. Soil contains about 1.5% hydrogen; and oil, coal, natural gas, animals, plants and the like all contain hydrogen. Hydrogen mainly exists in a form of a compound of water, about 70% of the Earth's surface is covered with water, and water storage capacity is large; therefore it can be said that hydrogen is “inexhaustible” energy. If hydrogen can be produced in a suitable way, then hydrogen will also be relatively cheap energy.
At present, the methanol steam reforming technology is used to produce a gas mixture of H2 and CO2, then the gas mixture may be separated by a palladium membrane separator to obtain H2 and CO2 respectively. With reference to Chinese invention application 201310340475.0 (applicant: Shanghai Hydrogen Mobile Reformer Instrument. Co., Ltd), the patent discloses a methanol-water mixture hydrogen production system in which methanol and water steam in the reforming chamber of the reformer pass through catalysts at the temperature of 350-409° C. and at the pressure condition of 1-5 MPa, and under the action of the catalysts, methanol cracking reaction and carbon monoxide shift reaction occur to generate hydrogen and carbon dioxide, and this is a gas-solid catalytic reaction system involving multiple components and multiple reactions, with reaction equations as follows:CH3OH→CO+2H2;  (1)H2O+CO→CO2+H2;  (2)andCH3OH+H2O→CO2+3H2,  (3)H2 and CO2 generated from reactions are reformed, and then separated through the palladium membrane of a separation chamber to obtain high purity hydrogen.
The catalytic reaction of the methanol-water mixture is completed in the reforming hydrogen production device of the methanol-water mixture hydrogen production device, the reforming hydrogen production device comprises a reformer shell and the combustion chamber and reforming chamber that are positioned in the shell of the reforming hydrogen production device, typically, the reforming hydrogen production device can only function well when the reforming chamber has temperatures of 350-409° C., while the combustion chamber has temperatures of 405-570° C. The start-up of the reforming hydrogen production device is completed by the start-up device, in the prior art, cold start-up usually takes a long time which typically is above 5 hours, while warm start-up needs to consume intensive energy until the device such as the reforming chamber reaches high temperatures.
Because of this, the author applied for an invention patent CN201410621689.X on Nov. 7, 2014, this invention patent discloses a reformer of methanol-water mixture hydrogen production system, one end of the reformer is provided with a start-up device, the device comprises a cup holder, the cup holder is provided with a feedstock input pipeline, a heating vaporization pipeline, an ignition device and a temperature detection device; the feedstock input pipeline is in communication with the heating vaporization pipeline, the feedstock enters the heating vaporization pipeline by the feedstock input pipeline, and then to output from the end of the heating vaporization pipeline; the position of the ignition device corresponds to the end of the heating vaporization pipeline for ignition over the feedstock output in the heating vaporization pipeline, the feedstock combusts after ignition by the ignition device, which can heat the heating vaporization pipeline to gasify the feedstock in the heating vaporization pipeline, rapidly increase combustion strength and further increase temperature of the reformer. The start-up device usually can restart the reformer (i. e. the reforming hydrogen production device) in 5 minutes without use of an electrical heating device. However, the start-up device has following drawbacks: first, the ignition success rate of the ignition device is hard to be guaranteed, since the methanol-water mixture feedstock is output from the heating vaporization pipeline, and typically output by way of dripping, methanol-water mixture often does not touch the ignition device in the dripping process, which often causes ignition failure, and a re-ignition is needed; second, since the diameter of the cup holder is smaller, and the cup holder cannot open vent holes so that the methanol-water mixture burning areas of the start-up device become smaller, and the flame is not sufficient large; third, the methanol-water mixture feedstock in the heating vaporization pipeline cannot be gasified under the conditions of a rapid flow rate, therefor, methanol-water mixture feedstock with a slower flow rate can only be delivered to the start-up device, which further affects methanol-water mixture feedstock combustion strength and increases the start-up time of the reformer.